The Detective and the Boy
by Ko'Tonii-Chan
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. L meets Near, and decide to work together on the Kira case, and grow close. Light is jealous ;


**The Detective and the Boy**

Near meets Detective L for the first time at the Wammy house, and is selected to be the heir of L's legacy. He becomes obsessed with L and wants him to be his master, but how will L interpret that? And how will Near feel when L's true intentions arise? (Lear) (Brief LightL) (Hurt/Romance)

Rated MATURE for strong sex scenes, frequent coarse language and sensitive topics.  
**WARNING: Consistent themes in this fanfiction include paedophilia, child-beating/abuse, homosexuality and suicide. Please take caution in reading, and an advanced apology to those affected by this material.**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Lego :D. I do, however, own _Nana Ichigo no Utsukushii_, something mentioned in the later chapters)

_. _

Wammy House, 24th June 2009, 4pm

"Watari, what is this boy's name?" A young man askeed, pointing at a white haired child on the ground playing with Lego. He was accompanied by an middle-aged man who was dressed like a butler.

"His name is Near. He has excellent deduction skills and has a vast amount of common sense. Like yourself, Ryuuzaki" the butler informed his colleague. Near was throwing big blocks of Lego at a small building he had made, with little Lego people inside. The man squatted down to eye level with Near. His platinum white locks covered his eyes. As he swept them away, he looked up at the man.  
"A-A-Are you--?" Near stuttered. Near gasped as he suddenly realised who this man was. This important man. His future master.

"I am L, but in future, please refer to me as Ryuuzaki." L grunted as he stood up and scratched his hair, which could only be described as a black, shaggy dog sitting on his shoulders. Near sat there with blocks of Lego in his hands, his jaw dropped with such amazement that he actually came into contact with the Great Detective L. L turned to Watari.

"Watari, prepare the boy's things --" Near's small eyes widened

"Near is coming with me" L pointed at the gobsmacked Near.

"Right away, Ryuuzaki" Watari bowed his head and hurried away to the dormitories to prepare Near's belongings. The Wammy House was an orphanage for bright and privileged children. L himself once lived inside the Wammy walls as a boy. Since then, the Wammy House has been a facility to train young children into being like the great L. This was Near's lifelong goal. A goal he had prepared to work - and even kill - for. A bright 10 year old, Near was already figuring out vague, cryptic metaphors and applying percentages to chances, invaluable skills which was taught to the children at Wammy House, and the skills L prided himself on.

Near was dazed, staring at his idol; Detective L. Although Near had never met L before, he was determined to be his young associate, his heir, his everything. L waved his hand in front of the spacey Near, who quickly snapped back into reality.

"Near, are you prepared to work under me on the Kira case? Are you prepared to leave the Wammy House? Are you prepared to die at any moment?" L stared into the little boy's kindred soul. Near stood up, puffing out his chest.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki-dono! I am prepared to work under you. I am prepared to leave the Wammy House. And I will ALWAYS be prepared to die for you, Ryuuzaki-dono!" Near saluted L. L wasn't used to such formalities. He's never been called "-kun", let alone "-dono". L's eyes widened as he looked at this desperate little child, trying so hard to be worthy enough to walk the same path as L. He smirked to himself.

"_Could he be... My ticket to success?_" he asked himself. Watari approached the two with a warm smile.

"Ryuuzaki, Near's items have been gathered and loaded into the car. Shall we continue on home?" Watari asked L. He turned towards little Near.

"I believe we're all set to go" L chuckled to himself quietly. Near plodded behind L, too scared to walk beside him.

Near never looked back on what was now his former home, and always kept his eyes focused on his future: his life with L

HQ: L's Study, 25th June 2009, 9:45pm

_"And I will ALWAYS be prepared to die for you, Ryuuzaki-dono!"_ L replayed Near's words in his mind. L tilted his head towards the ceiling, leaning back in his chair. He bit the top of this thumb, signalling he was about to get lost into thought.

"This could be very good, or very bad. I need to play this right..." L mumbled to himself incoherently. He swivelled in his chair to see young Near standing cautiously at his doorway.  
"Can I help you, Near?" L asked courteously, peeking over the tops of his knees which had been shielding his pale face. Near approached L carefully, his cheeks burning a pale tinge of pink. He balled his fists up and held them to his mouth, growing visibly hotter by the second. L lurched towards Near, standing not too far from L's perfect face.  
"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" L put his hand on top of Near's unruly locks. Near's brow was starting to bead with sweat.

"I-I-I-I just w-wanted to say thank you for this brilliant opportunity. I-I won't let you down, Ryuuzaki-dono. Please rely on me for all your needs" Near bowed his head. Drops of sweat were falling off Near's brow onto old documents which lay strewn around the study.

"_Get this right, 'Ryuuzaki-dono' and you'll get what you want out of him_" L thought.

"You're very welcome, Near-kun." L smiled at Near, scuffing his white locks gently. "In fact, there's something I would like to show you now. Would you mind?" L pulled up another chair at his laptop with his feet and stretched his arm out in a welcoming gesture. Near's eyes widened.

"_A chance to be close with the great Ryuuzaki! My life was destined for this!_" Near smiled to himself.  
"_You're doing it, L. Soon, this child will want to do whatever you say. WHATEVER you say_" L smiled to himself.

L opened up his laptop, which showed a background picture of his trademark: The L logo in gothic lettering. L opened up his database which he had been creating for the Kira case. Near watched L type in at least 4 different passwords, 2 eye scans and a voice activation code just to access the basic information, like psychological profiles and details which have only been guessed by police. All the other information containing hard fact lied deeper in encryption. Near noted L's level dedication, and certain paranoia, to the Kira case. L's unorthodox way of typing, by swinging his hands around, hoping too press the right button had only confirmed he was growing tired - very tired - from the case. Finally, after several more rounds of passwords, L had opened up all the notes from police meetings, suspects and victims. Near's eyes glowed as he began to take in all the information. Near had been studying the case only from what was published in the news, which only seemed to be glorifying the mysterious killer as a god.

"... Near, you listening?" L turned to Near. Near had been consumed by the information presented to him. L swiftly pinched Near's nose, which made him jerk backwards with incredible force.

"Sorry, I couldn't restrain myself. You just look a bit lost. Should we take a little break?" L laughed. He scuffed Near's hair again as he stood up and walked out of the study. Near smiled as he thought of the bond he was developing with L.

L was walking down the hallway into his huge, flash bedroom and found all of Near's suitcases in there.

"Watari, what is the meaning of this?" L looked up at the security camera above him. An electronic rendition of Watari's voice answered back.

"_I thought he'd be more suited in your room, Ryuuzaki. He is your pupil after all_"

"Watari, there's 307 other rooms in this building. Surely you didn't think it was necessary to put him in my room?" L complained as he flopped onto his bed.

"_Ryuuzaki, Near is a good boy. He's been dying to meet you ever since he learnt your name. He devoted himself back at Wammy just for this moment so he can be as good as you. Doesn't he deserve a little credit for all the hard work_?" the voice answered back.

"You're right Watari" L said with a deep sigh.

"_He'll get his credit later..._" L stifled his chuckle. He abruptly jumped off his bed and headed back to the study.

Upon arrival, L noticed that Near was reading a manga comic. As soon as Near noticed L, He quickly put down his book and resumed his position at the laptop table. L sat in his chair, in his usual position. He bit his thumb and swivelled the chair to face Near. A few moments of silence passed and they then realised they were analysing each other. It was like a silent, mental game of chess.

"_Ryuuzaki-dono, you're so perfect. Why did you pick me of all the Wammy children? I need to figure you out, to decrypt the enigma which is your mind--_" Near thought.  
"_Near-kun, you're so manipulative. Soon enough, you will fall into my trap and you'll wish you never came here. I promise it, Near--_" L thought.

"_--One day, you will be mine!_"

Near and L continued to stare at each other. Without diverting his attention, L slowly closed the laptop lid. They began to inchcloser to each other. The tension was overloading L's senses, he unwillingly had an erection flaring. L pushed himself closer to Near and placed his cold, pale hand on his cheek. Near started to pant heavily, his face flushing. L brushed his nose alongside Near's. His nervous reaction resulted in pushing himself onto L's divine lips. The pair's eyes fluttered shut and fingers intertwined. L was nibbling on Near's bottom lip, quaintly moistened by their saliva.

"_Yes! I've got him right where I want him!_" Near and L thought.

As they broke off the kiss, L stared at him. Near's face was flushing again.

"Shall we continue this conversation elsewhere?" L asked monotonously, Near nodded. Of course, Near was all too eager to follow his master. The pair left the study hastily for their room.

HQ: L and Near's bedroom, 25th June 2009, 10:10pm

L slammed the bedroom door shut and carefully locked it. L's erection still had not died down, and there was nowhere to hide and pleasure himself. That's when L remembered another interesting thing Near had said.

"_Please rely on me for all your needs_". L laughed at the convenience of Near's words. He slunk over to the bed and sat beside Near. Near took notice of the bulge protruding from L's jeans and his eyes - forcingly - met with L's.

"Near, you are a 10-year-old boy. I am a 23 year-old-man. Do you realise what this means?" L said in a low voice. Near's eyes drooped with disappointment.

"Yes I do, Ryuuzaki-dono. I'm sorry, it won't happen again" Near's head bowed in shame. L lifted his chin up with his forefinger. Near had a single tear running down his cheek.

"It means we will have to be particularly careful. So I must warn you, Near, if you utter one syllable of what goes on between us, I will kill you. Do you understand?" L's voice began to go lower, and started to sound more like a growl. Near nodded.

"I understand, Ryuuzaki-dono." Near agreed. L gently pushed Near onto his back and crawled over him. L kissed Near as his long fingers ran through Near's soft hair. His hands then trailed down Near's small childlike body to his hips and began to undo his pants and pulled them down. Near started to moan as L's soft hands began to caress his thighs and his rear. L and Near broke off the kiss as Near took his shirt off and L began to undress. Near watched his idol undress, feeling intense feelings of which he had never experienced. L's body was that of an Adonis, which was spotless from his neck to his toes, with the exception of his tattoo, his 'L' insignia on his left pectoral. Near looked down at his penis, which was now erect and started to quiver with pleasure. Near was beginning to be scared of it. L stared at the shaken Near.

"Near, are you ok?" L asked. Near looked up at L with such horror in his eyes.

"Ryuuzaki-dono, what's happening to me? I've never experienced anything like this before" Near replied with his voice quivering. L looked down at the boy's erection, which was rather large for a 10-year-old. He looked back at Near, still shaking with fear of the unknown.

"Would you like me to help you, Near?" L asked, moving his face away from Near's to his penis. Near nodded, with a hint of confusion in his eyes. L smirked and enveloped his mouth over Near's penis, taking the full length into his mouth.

Near gasped loudly as L's mouth began to bob up and down his penis. L started to rub the head of Near's penis against his tongue, causing Near to grip the bedspread and grit his teeth, trying to stifle his cries.

"Moan. Say my name, Near" L gruffly demanded, still bobbing up and down. Near was relieved to be allowed to scream out.

"Ugh! Oh my God! R-Ryuuzaki-dono!" Near panted. He began to growl and pull L's hair. As L began to suck hard on Near, Near's chest began to rise to the point where his back wasn't touching the bed and his head was propping him up. Hearing Near's screams made it harder for L to control himself. His shrieks of ecstasy were growing louder as he was drawing near to his very first climax. Near let out a throaty scream as semen dribbled down the back of L's throat. Near; tired, sweaty and panting, lay on the bed, grinning from his new found ecstasy. He sat up and looked at L, who was beaming with self-pride.

"Now its my turn, Near" L grinned. L got up on his knees as Near crawled towards L's penis. Near propped himself up and closed his lips around the head of L's penis. L let out a sigh as Near began to massage the head with his tongue, creeping into all the nooks and crannies of L's pride. L suddenly gripped onto either side of Near's head and began to thrust himself into his mouth, gently. This made Near feel a little uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to say anything to the one he admired above all others. As L moaned and sighed, his thrusting became more erratic. Near was becoming much more scared as L's penis narrowly dodged his uvula, causing him to gag slightly.

"Don't stop, Near! Keep going!" L growled, now pulling little Near's head back and forth and thrusting simultaneously. L was throwing his head back and growling like a beast. Near was now completely petrified by L screaming and coarse thrusting, but nothing had scarred him more than what was to proceed straight after.

"Oh, Near, I'm going to come!" L cried as he belted out a powerful scream. L's penis squirted a mouthful of come into unsuspecting Near's mouth, so much that Near almost drowned. He swallowed, regretting it shortly after.

L briefly laid down and caught his breath. Near, shaken and visibly disturbed by the experience, walked over to his immaculate suitcase and dug through his belongings for a pair of pyjama pants. His search was interrupted when L put his hands on Near's bare shoulders.

"Now, Near, don't tell me you're getting dressed." L chuckled. Near spun around and looked at L, who was towering over him. L bent down further than his usual slouch to meet Near's eye level. Near wanted to protest, but he feared the consequences of what may happen.

"Excuse me, Ryuuzaki-dono, but its really cold tonight" Near said, holding a pair of pale blue fleece pyjama pants, with pictures of robots on them. L scoffed and threw his head back.

"You doubt my abilities to keep you warm? I should smack you, child!" L laughed. Near bit his lip and his eyes almost started watering. L became confused at Near's sudden expression.

"Near, I was only joking. Come on, let's go to bed. I don't know about you, but I am feeling a little lethargic. Shall we?" L outstretched his hand with a cute smile on his face. Near clasped L's hand and was lead to the bed by L. He was feeling really tired, so the feeling of a nice pillow - and his god next to him - was all too tempting. Near yawned and rubbed his eyes before climbing into the queen sized bed. L turned the light off, painting the room black, with nothing but moonlight pouring in. L climbed into the bed next to Near, kissed his cheek and bid him goodnight. Near was tired, but the things he had encountered tonight rendered his mind far from easy. He got so lost in thought, it almost seemed as if time didn't pass.  
"_Why was he being so violent? Is he wanting to hurt me? What does he want from me?_" Near's chain of thought was interrupted by L sleep talking. Near turned his head to look at L, who appeared to be eating a lollipop in his dreams by the way he was sucking his thumb.

"N-Near... Be mine... Forever..." L gurgled as he tossed and turned. Near turned his head to its normal position, trying to fall asleep. L rolled over closer to Near and wrapped his slender, ghostly pale arm around him. L was planting pecks on the back of Near's small head.

"My. Perfect. _Ichigo *Means strawberry. L's favourite sweet* _" L sighed, kissing Near's neck after each word. Near rolled over to face his sleeping god. L's face looked so beautiful and peaceful under the dim moonlight which poured into the room. Near gasped and held his god's beautiful face. He kissed him briefly and whispered to him.

"My god, you are my everything. Soon, we'll run away from here. I will do everything in my power, Ryuuzaki-dono!... I... I idolise you. I adore you. I... I love you..." Near choked, tasting the salty tears, which beaded down his small nose, and occasionally on his lips, and onto the plain pillow. These tears tasted like no other tear which has slid down his soft face. These were tears of joy, an emotion Near learned to live without. Near smiled, biting his salty lip. Near slid his arm under L's and held him tightly. Near's eyelids soon gave way and refused to open.

HQ: Main Office, 27th June 2009, 9:09am

"_Today, I begin to prove my worth!_" Near beamed to himself. It was his first day on the Kira investigation. L guided Near after breakfast to the Main Office, where the team had already began work for the day. L pushed the large white doors with the dirty soles of his feet and allowed Near to enter first. Near was a very timid and shy boy, and being the only 10-year-old genius in a room of much older ex-policemen was naturally going to be a little daunting for him. When L entered, all the investigators rose to their feet in front of their computers, lined up in a single, short row.

"Kira investigation team, this is my heir, Near. He will be working with us on the Kira case as of now. Would you please introduce yourselves just briefly to our new team member?" L asked, gesturing Near, almost thrusting a stick of odango in his face. Near could feel himself burning up. One by one, each of the men introduced themselves.

"Yagami Soichiro, ex-chief of the Japanese Task Force"  
"_A proud man, very intelligent_" Near began to make his first impressions of the team

"My name's Ide"

"_Possibly a good analytical thinker_"

"Just call me Aizawa"

"_Family man, with very strong values_"

"MATSUDA-KUUUUUN!"

"_Complete idiot_"

"...Light. Yagami Light"

"_... He's hiding something..._"

Near gazed, analysing every facial twitch and how they talked. Near stepped towards Light. Light looked down at him.  
"Yagami-san, is it you who is the prime suspect in this case?" Near stared up at the fairly tall teenager. Light's eye began to twitch slightly.

"_Great, another fucking L on my trail!_" Light thought.

"I wouldn't say _PRIME_ suspect, but L believes that I am Kira." Light responded politely, giving a scowling look to L, who's head cocked up as he heard the words "I am Kira", undeniably the words he wants to hear so badly from Light. Near, however, was not all convinced.

"Then why was your right eye twitching, just under your tear duct? Generally, when one lies, he is putting stress upon himself and particularly his muscles, causing random muscles to spasm uncontrollably, such as muscles in the lips, cheek and eye. One's pupils are also said to dilute when one is lying, and yours just did" Near stated. The team were impressed and gave murmurs of encouragement, but Light just stood still, his face unchanging but his mind set ablaze with fear and anger. Light inhaled sharply, looking down at the 10 year old child.

"I must say, you are in every way an L disciple. I'm very... Intrigued..." Light said with the corner of his mouth rising.

"L must hold you in very high regard. You'll end up exactly like him" he added with a smile. He resumed work, like the rest of his team.

"_Yes, dead and cold with my piss-stains on your headstone_" Light smirked to himself.

"Th-Thankyou, Yagami-san. That means a lot to me" Near said in a light-hearted tone which caught Light off guard. Before Light could turn around, Near trailed off to be with his god.

"_I wonder what game he's trying to play..._" Light glared at L, who this time did not return an icy glare, but gave Near a hug.

"_Oh... So THAT'S how it is..._" Light thought as his face screwed up in disgust. He swivelled in his chair facing his computer and began to type.

"_I have to warn Near... Or is it too late?_"

HQ: Main Office, 27th June 2009, 10:40pm

Light had been working extremely late, well after all the other members had gome home. Near cautiously walked towards Light. He was hunched over his computer, tapping away violently. After double pressing 'enter', Light swivelled in his chair and turned his attention to little Near.

"Yes, Near-kun?" Light rubbed the accumulating bags under his eyes with a small yawn.

"Yagami-san, I believe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry if I left a bad impression. I just don't want to let Ryuuzaki-dono down" Near stared at his toes, wriggling through his shoes.

"-DONO?! Why on Earth do you call him Ryuuzaki-dono? Did he ask you call him that?" Light grinned. Near's eyebrows narrowed.  
"No! Its because I love-- How he's so brilliant, and I show the respect he deserves as the world's greatest detective" Near blushed. Light leaned towards him.

"Well be careful, little Near-kun, because he might like that a little too much" Light murmured into his ear

"Whatever do you mean, Yagami-san?" Near asked, mock-surprised.

"I'll only say that he's been caught in the past doing things he shouldn't. But I will not go into detail, I would hate to be the one responsible for disillusioning you against your so-called 'god', L" Light murmured. His face pulled away from Near's, who was now truly surprised. Light stood up and tussled his hair and walked towards the exit, turning his head to Near.

"Near. Be careful. And please address me as Light. Unlike some, I don't want to be recognised as a 'god'. See you tomorrow" Light said as he flung his brown leather jacket over his shoulder and made his way to the grand foyer.

"_Well, 'Light' doesn't... But 'Kira' WILL be recognised as a god soon enough. And you, little Near, are the first step to success_." Light laughed to himself as he walked outside in the bitter cold. Near became oddly suspicious of Light. He wondered what he was talking about.

"_How could he talk about Ryuuzaki-dono like that? Whatever does he mean 'caught doing things he shouldn't'?_" Near had many questions angrily circling his mind. He paced the quiet office, hoping for an epiphany. L walked through the white doors of the office. He looked surprised to see Near down here.

"Near-kun, what are you doing here? Why aren't we in bed?" L asked bending down to Near's eye level.

"Near, would you like to come to bed with me?" L asked, staring into Near's eyes. Near couldn't resist, although he wanted to. Near smiled and followed his god to bed. As they walked, Near stopped and bit his lip. His curiosity could no longer be contained.

"Ryuuzaki-dono... Light said you were, quote, 'caught doing something you shouldn't', end quote. What does he mean by that?" Near asked. L stopped. His anger and fear of being caught out was rising. L turned around and his round eyes narrowed.

"Come now, Near! Hurry up!" L snarled through his teeth. He pulled Near's arm down the corridor into the elevator. He pressed the button which opened the doors and shoved Near inside, causing the small boy to fall over. Near was sweating, and was beginning to fear his master, rather than love him. As the elevator zoomed up to the top floor. Near remained quiet, praying as if it was his final hour. L stood opposite to Near with his arms folded, still glaring at him. He was proverbially pinning the petrified boy to the floor with darts of fury.

"_What has that Yagami bastard told Near? How much does the kid know? How does he have the audacity to ask? If anyone finds out, I'm doomed!_" L asked himself. As angry as he was, looking at Near made him feel a little better. Looking at the boy quaking in fear made him feel like a true master, the dominant male. By the time the elevator reached the top floor, L seemed to no longer be angry. Near trailed him out of the elevator and followed L to their room.

HQ: L and Near's bedroom, 10:59pm, 27th June 2009

L locked the door after Near walked in. He sat on their bed and began to weep. Near dared not to question. He knew this time, he might get beaten. L looked up at Near.

"I'm sorry, Near-kun. It's just something that happened a long time ago. Whenever someone brings it up, I feel so angry. I'm sorry I was so rough." L apologised between sobs. Near walked cautiously towards his master and put his arms around him. Near kissed L's soaking wet cheek as he began to recollect his thoughts.

"It happened a long time ago. I was 16 and one of the Wammy children. There was this boy, who was a little bit older than you, his name was Natakushi X. We were secretly together for 2 years until I had to leave to pursue my career and because I was 18 I was no longer allowed to be legally housed in an orphanage. X begged me not to leave him, but I said I needed to leave so we can have a great future together. Thankfully, we managed to keep in contact. When he turned 18, we agreed to go meet each other. I saw him running towards me. I thought he was running from joy. I then saw a gang of bikies chase after him, and saw that he was running away. He ran straight past me, but he looked back at me. The instant he did, BANG! X became headless. His body dropped to the ground only meters away from me. I ran to him and wept like a child. Then, one of the Wammy teachers took off his helmet and said I shouldn't have been involved with him. He drove away straight away while I hugged my headless lover, soaking myself in his blood and my own tears" L choked. He bit the knuckle of his forefinger and shut his eyes tightly. Near was exasperated. L's mood swings proved to be quite frightening. Near wrapped his arms around L.

"Ryuuzaki-dono, I'm so sorry. I'll never let anything happen to you again. I'll do everything in my power to protect you" Near kissed L's cheek again. L turned to Near and kissed him and a long silence ensued. He smiled warmly towards his young lover, but inside, he was diabolically laughing.

"_Perhaps Light is wrong. Maybe I AM a convincing liar after all! At least my plans are safe for now. I wonder if I can get some pity sex out of him now. There's no doubt a small child like Near would be good and tight,_ _and I'm up for a little brutality..._" L thought. He got on his hands and knees and leant close to Near. L stroked the side of the child's face with the back of his forefinger and middle finger. Near's face flushed as the repetitive actions coupled with L's other hand travelling down his own torso.

"Near... Would you help me?" L asked as his hand slid into his pants. He gave a small sigh of satisfaction as his hand began to massage himself. Near felt a bubbling and brewing sensation in his lower abdomen, much more pleasurable than the first time. His penis began to quiver with excitement as L used one hand to pull off his plain white shirt, revealing his modest, but beautiful abdominal muscles. Near became rock hard and was struggling to fight his awakening urge.

"_Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck! I feel like I'm going to come and he hasn't even done anything to me yet! I feel so desperate for him to give me head. My beloved god, I want to fuck you!_" Near screamed in his head. His thoughts were scrambled and lost in translation. Near felt as if he were going crazy, he could no longer take the irresistible temptation that kneeled before him. By the time L was just undoing the button of his jeans, Near leapt on him and undid them for him. Near desperately fumbled with the button and the zip. He savagely pulled down L's jeans and underpants and freed L's raging erection. Near was horrified at the size of L's penis. It was a good inch larger than he had remembered. Frustrated with being neglected, L impaled Near's head onto his penis and started rolling his hips. L grunted and groaned as Near's soft tonsils rubbed against the head of his penis. Near used his available hand to tug on his own raging erection. It wasn't enough to satisfy him, but he needed to keep it up. Near started bobbing up and down and used his tongue to accompany with the stimulation. L was digging the back of his head into the matress of the bed. His eyes were scrunched and his teeth were bared. L was helplessly moaning and squealing as he thrust into the child's head faster and faster.

"Oh Near, I'm almost there. I'm. So. Close!" L cried during pants and squeals. An electrical current of pleasure coursed throughout L's body as he came to a "5 star" climax. He uncontrollably squirted heaps of come down Near's throat. Near flinched and almost gagged from disgust, but he didn't care anymore because he was expecting it. L sat up and forcefully pushed Near onto his back. He saw lust consume his eyes, like he was possessed by a sexual energy. L literally tore the shirt off Near's chest and pulled down his pants. Near's exposed penis seemed to be beckoning for L to enclose his mouth around it, which was exactly what L wanted. He slowly leant down towards it, his lips almost touched his head. Near was watching with his nails dug into the bed. He was growing more and more frustrated. L began to kiss the head of Near's penis. Near sighed softly as L's wet lips softly pressed against his throbbing erection. He started to slowly lap at the head and Near's head dug into the mattress, in a similar fashion to L. He moaned, tossed and turned and bit his lip as he watched his god's head bobbing up and down on his penis. Near felt his arteries and veins pump his blood so hard, it almost hurt, but he was in too much of a good mood to let it bother him. He started convulsing as the peak of his pleasure was arriving. He dug his fingers into the mattress as he prepared himself for his greatest orgasm.

"RYUUZAKI!" Near screamed to his lungs' content. He shot out a mouthful of come into L's mouth. Near panted heavily as he watched his come dribble down his god's chin. He sat up, his arms wobbling and buckling under Near's weight.

"I'm not done with you yet, boy..." L chuckled as he pulled the child into a seated position. He thrust his penis into Near's mouth a few times before rolling him over on his stomach. L slipped his hands underneath Near's hips and pulled his backside up in the air and spread his legs. Near was scared, he had no idea why L was doing this to him.

"Ryuuzaki-dono, what are you doing?" Near asked in a shaky voice.

"Shut up!" L raised his voice. He violently impaled his penis into Near. Near screamed, this time, in pain. L rolled his hips, not in his regular smooth motions, but in violent stabbing motions into Near. He began to bleed from being ruptured, but it benefitted L. Near was silently crying as L continued to thrust harder into little Near. He could no longer take the pain of the thrusting and L digging his fingernails into his back, which had started bleeding.

"Ryuuzaki-dono, please stop! You're hurting me!" Near screamed in agony. L slapped his backside hard, leaving a big red hand mark. Near bit the pillow closest to him to stop him from screaming out.

"Bad boys. Need to be. Severely punished!" L grunted between slaps. L was spanking Near so hard, tiny drops of blood began to ooze from his skin. Near screamed and cried loudly from the stinging in both areas of his backside. Each time he cried out, L would start hitting him harder and harder.

"Ryuuzaki-dono... Please stop..." Near whimpered.

"Near! Shut the fuck up!" L slammed his fists on Near's small back. Near yelped in pain. L grunted louder as he came close to his second orgasm, still beating Near. Just before he came, he pulled himself out of Near and squirted all over Near's already bruised back. L ran his finger along the trail of blood where he had invaded and rubbed it in with his come. It became light pink in colour as he mixed the two fluids with his forefinger. He scooped a generous amount on his fingers and held them towards Near's face. He tried to pull away from it, but L held his head still as he rubbed the creamy solution on his lips and cheeks. Near had never been so humiliated in his life. L simply laughed at him, gagging from the horrid taste of salty come and the metallic taste of blood. L rolled him around on the bed, leaving residue of come and blood.

"Oh Near, you stupid boy. Look what you did. You made a mess on my brand new bed sheets" L laughed as he forced his fist into the side of Near's head. He screamed and ran to the corner of the room, beside the door. He curled into a ball and buried his face in his knees. The pain in his backside forced him to put all his weight on his feet. He sobbed heavily, harder than he imagined possible. L stood up and walked over to Near. He crouched down and forcefully plied his knees apart, revealing Near's tear-stained face.

"Get into bed, you little cunt!" L growled in a low voice in Near's face. He silently stood up and plodded towards the bed. It was difficult to walk after the trauma he experienced. L stood beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"There are people less kind than me, Near. Think about that before you go and lower my reputation" L murmured into Near's ear. Near sniffled and exhaled.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki-dono" Near replied before getting into bed. L flicked the lamp off and slept facing away from Near. He was silently crying. L was silently chuckling.

"_What did I do wrong, Ryuuzaki-dono? Why did you rape me? I love you_" Near thought.

"_Such a malleable little boy. Haven't had a good fuck in years! Soon, the boy will be under my total contriol, and then he'll spill everything he knows. Tomorrow, I'll just act sorry and not get sexual. I might give him a little cuddle now, so he doesn't say anything later_" L groaned. He rolled over and pulled Near close to him.

"Ryuuzaki-dono, what are you doing?" he whispered in a panic. L mumbled something incoherently.

"Can you repeat that please?"

"I said I just wanted a cuddle. I love cuddling you"

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki-dono"

"Near-kun, I apologise for my actions"

Near couldn't hold his emotions anymore. He rolled over quickly and kissed L passionately.

"Ryuuzaki-dono, I love you so much! I've loved you since the day we met!" Near blurted. L hushed him by putting his forefinger gently on his lips.

"Sleep now, Near-kun. Tomorrow, we're ditching work" L chuckled softly. Near kissed him again. He paused, licked his hand and stated to tug on L's penis. L softly groaned into their kiss as Near's spit-lubricated hand slowly and gently massaged him.

"Oh, my little _ichigo_" he murmured.

"_Why is he only sweet when he's asleep?_" Near frustratingly asked himself. It was true, he was in a lot of pain, but his anger melted when L would mumble sweet things in his sleep.

HQ: Kitchen, 9:01am, 28th June 2009

L walked into the kitchen, almost dragging his knuckles along the pristine white tiles in the clinical room.

"Ryuuzaki, I hope you aren't too lethargic to take the day off work" Watari asked cautiously. L yawned and grunted as he pulled his knees up to his chest as he lowered himself down into his favourite chair.

"Watari, I'm feeling a little lethargic today. Near-kun and I will be going off doing some field work today instead of staying in the office. Those people are starting to piss me off as it is" L murmured into his extra sweetened cup of coffee. He took a sip and scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Watari, how many lumps of sugar did you put in here? It's far too strong, I can still taste the coffee" L asked, gagging. Watari handed L the sugar bowl.

"I put in 10 sugar cubes, plus I stirred it with a lollipop, like you told me to" Watari answered. L opened the sugar bowl and found no sugar cubes in it. L pursed his lips and his eyes grew wide with sadness.

"Waaaatariiiii... There's no sugar... In this bowl..." L squeaked, as he tipped the bowl upside down, catching a few sugar crystals on his tongue.

"Shall I go buy some more, Ryuuzaki?" Watari asked. L sniffled and nodded. He cleared his throat and snapped out of his temporary despair.

"Buy at least one pack of every brand of sugar cubes you come across, raw and processed" L said. Watari bowed and left the room. L stood up and made his way to the fridge. He swung the huge door open and found all sorts of sweet goods.  
"What shall I eat today?" L asked himself, his hips swaying side to side as he looked into the fridge fron a high angle. He bent down and stuck his head inside for a closer inspection.

"Cak-ie? Noooo. Odango? Not for meee. Mr. FooGoo's fluffy pudding with custard? I'll wait until lunch for thaaat" L asked himself in singsong. L pouted and bit the tip of his finger. He then laid eyes on the perfect breakfast. His eyes glistened and he grinned madly as he spied upon the huge bowl. He pulled it out and skipped back to his chair. He carefully sat down with the huge bowl. He had a stupid grin on his face, even L thought it was a little ridiculous to be wearing such a grin over breakfast. He began to scoff down the heavenly delight when suddenly, unbeknowngst to L, Light walked into the room and stood in front of him, placing his hands on his hip. He stood silently, looking into the mountain of pink in L's breakfast bowl. L ate away, still not noticing Light towering over him. Light began to tap his foot impatiently, feeling sick watching L eat away at the pink mess. L looked up and let go of the spoon in his mouth, holding it with his teeth.

"Hey-yo, Yight. F-what bring-sh shoo here?" he asked. Light cringed as his eyes became fixed on the contrasting colours of pink in the bowl. Light inhaled with his mouth wide open with disgust and exhaled hard. He blinked and looked at L, convinced that if he stared into the mush any longer, something in it would start moving, or growling.

"Um, L, what the HELL is in that bowl?" Light asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing at the bowl in L's lap. L pulled the spoon out of his mouth and licked the pink residue on the side of his lip, making Light's muscles tensen. L's spoon plopped into the swirling mess as he dropped it in the bowl. He smiled as he picked up a mug, filled with pink.

"I like to call it... '_Nana ichigo no utsukushii_', or 'the seven strawberries of beauty'. I invented it myself" L said with pride. Light still looked lost. L rolled his eyes and picked up his breakfast bowl again.

"In here, we have strawberry icecream, strawberry topping, strawberry-coated nuts, strawberry jelly crystals, strawberry marshmallows and strawberry wafers, accompanied with a glass of strawberry milk!" he said, sounding like a shopping assistant. He more strawberry milk, Light inhaled, staggeringly and shook his head.

"That's not even real strawberry! Its artificial flavouring!" he cried. L shrugged and scooped more of his strawberry goo in his mouth. He swallowed with a large gulp and a satisfied sigh.

"It tastes better than regular strawberries. Regular strawberries are far too strong in taste for my liking. Artificial flavouring is nice and sugary" L concluded with a toothy grin. Light's eye twitched in horror. His eyes returned to the diminishing goo. He could feel his arteries clogging - and his stomach churning - just looking at it.

"_How does this idiot live?!_" Light asked himself. L finished the goo, and put the breakfast bowl aside.

"Us Wammy children all have a trademark. I love strawberries, Near loves Lego, Another kid, Mello loves chocolate. Its just who we are, Light" L said in a matter-of-factly tone. Light frowned, and then smirked.

"So, does that include strawberries on little children, L?" Light chuckled darkly. L's eyes shot open and spat out his strawberry milk, spraying Light's shoes and the white tiles beneath them. Light growled under his breath.  
"_Shit! Have I been found out?! Near-kun's gonna fucking get it, now!_" L barked to himself. L wiped the drops of milk from his mouth with his white sleeve.

"Of course not, Light, you idiot" L said calmly. Light smirked again and bent down to L's eye level.

"Oh, I'm very sure you do, '_Ryuuzaki-dono_'. What about that kid, ? I'm sure you smothered him with jam, or at least, that's what Watari told me" Light laughed. L's brow began to narrow, his eyes full of vicious intent.

"Never. Ever. Mention that again. Know your place, Yagami!" L growled. Light chuckled indifferently.

"Well, should I talk about your growing affection for Near? The whole crew reckons there's something going on between you and him. You wanna explain it to me... Or the child protection police...?" Light asked calmly, with his face close to L's. His tears could no longer be contained.  
"How... Why are you doing this, Light?" L's voice quivered. Light frowned, trying to keep back his tears.

"I enjoyed the time we had together, L, so why arent I good enough for you?" Light asked. L blinked slowly, rubbing his left temple.

"_Oh, boy. Not this again..._" he thought.

"Light, that was a one night stand. I used to feel for you, but you never returned my feelings" L said, planting the palm on his head on his scalp. Light burst out in sobs.

"Why won't you love me?! Is it because I'm not a little boy? Is it because I'm not as easily manipulated as a child? Why, L? WHY?!" he screamed hysterically. L rolled his eyes.

"Half and half. Why are you so caught up about it? It was one night of drunken passion, it meant nothing to me" L said. Light looked horrified, his mouth agape and his eyes raw with despair.

"I... Meant NOTHING... To you?" Light whimpered. He flinched and bit his lip as the tears streamed down his face. L put his hands on Light's tear-sodden face and lifted it up.

"Light, I'm sorry. You are a valued part of our team, but I just dont see you that way anymore. You still are a good friend to me, though" L smiled. Light's eyes lit up with hope and he pressed his salty, tear-irrigated lips against his. L wasn't going to fight this. He had his own plans with Light, and sex had nothing to do with it.

"_I need to control this idiot, and maybe I'll get some good sex out of him, too! Shame he isn't 10 years younger_" L chuckled in his head. The corners of his lips turned up as Light's mouth began to open, deepening their embrace.

Near was watching from behind the kitchen door - which led into a small pantry - left ajar, but enough to clearly see L and Light.

"_Ryuuzaki-dono... Why?_" Near asked himself as slivers of tears flowed down his small child-like face. He couldn't bear to watch, but his curiousity drove him to stay.

"_Maybe I'll watch, just to pick up some tips..._" Near's tears stopped flowing as the action between Light and L became more passionate. Light straddled L's thighs and ran his slim fingers up L's t-shirt, making Near sweat and pant from behind the door. Near bit his lip as his erection began to grow. He unzipped his black jeans and pulled his hard penis out from his underpants. He softly groaned as the sensation of his own touch spread around his shaft. L and Light had removed both of their shirts and were caressing each other's masculine bodies. Near tingled all over, his penis throbbing so hard it almost hurt, but he didn't care. He began to tug away at his throbbing erection, sighing with satisfaction each time.

"_What is this? Why am I feeling this way when the one I love is with someone else?_" he questioned himself. Light and L stood up and pushed Light to the floor. He fell to the floor with a thud and L stood above him and laughed.  
"Hope you're pain resistant, I've been dying for a good fuck" he said, slowly dropping to his knees. He unzipped Light's fly and slowly pulled his skinny jeans down. Near licked his hand, making it drip with saliva, and made his fist tighter around his penis. He began to force the tip through the small opening in his fist, he moaned and grunted under his breath as he was pumping his fists faster. L casually licked the head of Lights hard penis, making him - and his penis - jolt.

"Oh, L! Take me now!" Light begged as he squirmed under the control of L. He smiled and continued to lap at his penis. Light yelped and squirmed harder.

"L, please!" he cried. Near wanted to scream out too. He was trying so hard to keep his own yelps inside him that his blood pressure rose immensily. L rolled Light onto his stomach and pulled his hips up in the air. He unzipped his own light blue jeans and slid them down. His hand softly massaged his balls as he pulled his own throbbing penis out. As Light moaned, L stuck his forefinger in his mouth and pulled it out slowly, making sure Light saw. He shuddered with delight, as he realised what L planned to do with him. L slowly inserted his lubricated finger inside Light, and instantly found his prostate. Light let out a loud, shuddered moan as L scraped his finger tip along the patch of colon next to the small gland.

"I must be good; I found it without even trying. It's like you're not even trying to repel me" he laughed. Light looked up and smiled at him.

"Well you've been there once before, L. Now hurry up and --" Light was interrupted by surreptitious change in stimulation. L had swiftly removed his finger and thrust his aching penis inside Light. Both groaned in ecstasy, and pain, as L thrust himself in and out of Light's tight entrance. Near had to bite his arm from crying out. He tugged at his penis harder and harder.  
"_Oh God, I'm going to come! Oh, Ryuuzaki-dono!_" Near screamed in his thoughts. He softly panted as the beads of sweat began to run down his face, his eyes still fixated on his od pumping into Light. His hand hurt, but Near's desire continued to grow. His eyes flicked from the steamy action to a hand brush, placed on the floor next to a dust bin.  
"_That handle... Is rather large... Its only about an inch off Ryuuzaki's size..._" Near silently gasped at the possibilities. He also noticed a jar of honey behind him. He smiled deviously as he reached for the honey. He ached with arousal, his erection started to return to its original state, but was kept up at the thought of L.

"_Hope Watari doesn't plan on using this for a while_" he laughed under his breath. He quickly and quietly opened the big jar of honey and swirled the hand brush handle in the goopy golden liquid. He slid his jeans down to his ankles, past his buckling knees, and stepped out of them. He pulled his underpants down past his behind and dropped to his knees, his face and chest touching the ground and his legs spread. His skin prickled with excitement as he pulled his "new toy" closer to his own entrance. He felt the hard plastic enter him and force him. Near winced in pain, but urged himself to continue. He slowly forced more of the handle inside him, scraping sensitive spots along the way. He exhaled quietly as he managed to get the whole handle in. He slowly began pulling it out, scraping even more sensitive spots. Near bit his lip as the ecstasy began to accumulate in his groin. As he pulled it out half way, he found his prostate. Near forced the leg of his pants into his mouth to stop him from moaning. He glimpsed out the door, watching L and Light sixty-nineing. He shuffled so he could watch the action and thrust the handle into him faster and faster. Near's mouth stayed agape from the exhilirating pleasure of "hitting the spot". L was starting to groan louder, like a wild beast. Near's arms and legs quivered as he felt his pleasure building into a powerful climax.

"_Oh, Ryuuzaki-dono! I'm coming for you, my god!_" Near's face twisted in delight as the final stroke set him off. His semen dropped to the ground as he dug his fingernails into the pantry floorboards. He snapped into reality as he heard the grown men in the kitchen cry out in ecstasy and began to pant. Near peeked through the door again. L and Light were lying on the floor, Light resting his head on L's pectoral tattoo. They were quietly talking as they struggled to grasp for their clothing. Near sighed in satisfaction as he looked down at his penis, now only half-erect. He noticed the small puddle of semen on the ground next to his knee. He looked around for a suitable medium, but had to resort to using his favourite white t-shirt. He let the rest of his body slide down onto the floor as he pulled up his jeans.

"_Oh Ryuuzaki-dono. If only you could feel how much I adore you_" he sighed in melancholy as his eyes began to flutter.

HQ: Main Entrance, 1:30pm, 28th June 2009

"Near-kun? Near-kun, where are you?" L called to the boy. He heard a thump coming from the kitchen pantry. He briskly walked in and opened the door to find Near asleep. He couldnt help but smile, it was undeniably cute. He shook the feeling off and dropped to his knees silently. He began to prod Near's shoulder with his long, skinny forefinger.

"Near-kun! Wake up, Near-kun!" He wishpered, digging the point of his finger into Near's exposed forehead. Near gurgled a little bit and rolled over, still asleep. L rolled his eyes with a half-smile and outstreched his hands to pick up the child. He hesitated.

"_Wait, how do I pick him up?_" he asked himself. He shrugged it off and pinched the corners of the shoulders of Near's t-shirt and slid him out of the pantry onto the kitchen tiles. He carefully slid his forearms under Near's back and under his knees and stood up slowly. L's eyebrows raised as he discovered how light the boy was. He carried him through the passageway up to their bedroom. As he slowly stepped, looking with worry at his feet as if they were about to crumble beneath him, he tightly held on to little Near. The hall was silent, with the exception of light footsteps tapping behind him. L felt angry, piercing eyes stinging his back. He slowly turned around to find Light glaring daggers at him.

"You asshole" he whispered. L rolled his eyes and began to walk on. The tapping of footsteps became louder and more frequent, until L felt a hand grasp his long shaggy hair, pulling it back to brush Light's flustered face.

"L, you had me, and now you're going for more. What the fuck is Near to you?" Light growled into L's ear. He pulled his head forward, forcing Light to let go. He turned around slowly, still holding Near tightly as he slowly stirred.

"Near-kun fell asleep. I'm returning him to his room, so--"

"You can fuck his brains out, I get it, L" Light interrupted. L scowled.

"So, Light, he can sleep a little more comfortably. What is your problem with Near-kun?" L asked defensively. Light rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You make it so obvious that your relationship with him is more than just co-workers. Near should leave"

"Why? Because he's going to expose your scheme as Kira?" L probed. Light snarled and walked off, reaching the doorknob leading into the computer room. He turned his head back to L.

"You have a choice, L. Me or Near. Choose me, and your secret's safe. Choose Near... You can guess what'll happen to the little _bozu_" he concluded, opening the door and exiting. L stared in disbelief.

"_Oh fuck. What do I do? If anyone finds out... Oh fuck..._" L's scattered thoughts were broken as Near yawned. He looked down on the youngster and smiled.

"Ryuuzaki-dono? What's happening?" Near rubbed his eyes. L chuckled.

"Its nothing, Near-kun. You fell asleep in the kitchen. Guess the field work is off for today" he smiled. Near's big blue eyes shone into L's. He tried to put his embarassment behind him and gaze into L's eyes, which gave the seemingly warm feeling L was so good at faking.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Ryuuzaki-dono" Near scratched the back of his head. L's only response was a light chuckle. As he approached the elevator, he lifted his leg in a 90 degree angle and delicately pressed the UP button with his big toe. Near looked from the silver doors back at L.

"I can walk the rest of the way if you want, Ryuuzaki-dono" Near said, feeling bad about having the royal treatment.

"_He's... Planning something..._" Near thought. L raised his eyebrows.

"You don't like this?" he asked, winking. The silver doors smoothly slid apart and L and Near walked into the maroon, lush square.

"_Who do I choose, Light-kun?_" L asked himself. He looked at Near.

"_I choose... Kira..._"

Kanto Cafe, 12:06pm, 29th June 2009

L sat in his usual, awkward position on the large couch, located in the corner of a usually bare cafe, the Kanto Cafe. L was the cafe's only customer who came in on a regular basis, and became familiar with the staff. Near sat across from L, holding his steaming cup of Earl Tea. His eyes met L's, and quickly focused on the ripples of his tea.

"So, Ryuuzaki-dono, why are we here?" Near asked.

"Because, Near-kun, its empty, it has sweets and most importantly, all the strawberries you can eat" L stated. Near took a small sip from the small, porcelain cup and placed it back on its saucer.

"Mmm" Near sighed nostalgically.

"Reminds me of home" he smiled as he stirred his tea slowly with an elegant, pewter spoon. L smiled.

"Do you miss the Wammy House, Near-kun?" L asked, his tone dropping to his usual monotonous slur as he stared at his cupcake, flicking the large strawberry on the top. Near's eyes pulled away from the tea and stared at L.

"You're sending me back?" Near asked. L shook his head with his eyes on his strawberry.

"No, Near-kun, I was just asking. But it may end up being safer for you there" L replied sadly. Near's eyes widened.

"What aren't you telling me, Ryuuzaki-dono?" Near asked with dread. L stared directly into Near's eyes.

"I may know who Kira is"

Near's heart pounded out his chest.

"Ryuuzaki-dono... Who else have you told?"

"No one... Just you. I also have an idea which may prove me either right or wrong, but I need your opinion... And consent"

"Consent?"

"... It involves you"

L elaborated on his plan to capture who he believed is Kira.

"_Oh my God, Ryuuzaki-dono... What are you thinking?_"

After 20 minutes of discussion, Near and L came to an agreement on what the best strategy would be.

"But Ryuuzaki-dono... What if something doesn't go according to plan?" Near asked, shaken.

"Then I will hand you back into the care of Wammy and I will either die or call off the Kira investigation, whatever happens first" L casually said.

"_I don't believe what I'm hearing! How can you speak so casually? Do you care whether you live? Do you care about catching Kira? Do you care about me?!_" the overwhelming statement brought tears to the child's eyes. He leapt over the table, spilling his Earl Tea and L's cupcake and threw his arms around L. He wept, unknowing of what overcame him. L sat in shock. He slowly raised his hands and comforted the child.

"I promise you, nothing will go wrong" L stroked Near's back as his grip on L became tighter. Near pulled his face away from L's now-soaked shirt, his face twisted in emotional pain.

"Ryuuzaki-dono... I hate how you say such grevious things so casually. I... I care far too much for you. If you die, I die. I just..." Near's voice died down and he planted his face into L's shoulder. L put his hand on the back of Near's head and gently stroked his soft, white hair.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"_What is this...? This feeling in my chest? Is this...?_" L's jaw dropped. He exhaled, and closed his eyes. The corners of his mouth turned upwards. Truly, for the first time in years.

HQ: Conference Room, 11:23am 1st July 2009

"... And we have nothing further to report, Ryuuzaki" Yagami Soichiro stated, sitting back in his leather chair. The investigators went silent and turned to L, picking at a strawberry punnett. L ripped off the stem of the strawberry and swallowed the fruit whole.

"So basically, we have nothing new?" L asked flatly. Light stood up, the attention turned straight to him.

"I analysed one of the messages Kira sent the police via Sakura TV, the most recent one which just aired yesterday. It seems that Kira is intensifying. Approximately 30 criminals convicted of murder and rape were killed. Of these, 20 died by heart attack, three by car accidents, two by suicide and two were seemingly murdered. These murders were conducted between the hours of 2pm and 10pm. This was subliminally predicted by the timestamp on the bottom left hand corner. It read '29/06/09 13:45:07' when the message predicted the deaths of the criminals. The timestamp read '29/06/09 13:47:34' when Kira threatened he would seek revenge on the police" Light stated. L's eyes widened in interest.

"Well done, Light. I expected you to pick that up" L smiled as he savoured the strawberry in his mouth. He swallowed and exhaled. His eyes rolled in ecstasy for a short moment, before he turned his attention back to Light.

"It is an excellent analysis, but that brings us no closer to Kira. We need hard fact" he said, eyeing the punnett. No one, except for Near and L, noticed the burn in Light's eyes.

"Fuck's sake, L, this piece of shit has been meticulous for about 2 years now! There is no fucking way he'd slip up now!" Light angrily stood. He pounded his fist in the table, sending vibrations down each leg of the table.

L sat silently, his eyes fixed on his desperate friend.

"I think... Light-kun needs a strawberry" L said flatly. He stood up and climbed on to the table. He picked up a strawberry and held it firmy in his teeth as he awkwardly crawled on the long table, past his companions. The small group gazed in confusion and shock as L sluggishly crawled. He reached Light, on the head of the other end of the table. He gazed into Light's eyes for a moment. L opened his mouth and let the strawberry drop in front of him. Light raised an eyebrow. He leant in closer to L.

"_I love seeing you on your hands and knees, L. Fuck, I'd like to be giving you one right now!_" Light squealed in his mind. He supressed the emotion and gave a flat, annoyed stare at L.

"What...The fuck... Are you doing?" Light whispered to him.

"... I choose you, Light" he murmured. Light's eyes widened. He quickly dropped the expression. He turned to his colleagues.

"Guess who's next for field work?" Light asked happily. The colleagues groaned and muttered amongst themselves. Near was silent. His eyes burned as he slowly became envious of Light.

"_Ryuuzaki-dono... Is this part of the plan? Or are you just not satisfied with abusing a small child anymore?_" He bitterly asked himself. L hopped off the table and slunk back to his seat, ignoring the sniggers, and remarks make my Aizawa and Ukite. L climbed onto his chair and resumed his position.

"Is there is anything else anyone wants to add? Speak now, or hold your peace until Monday morning" L asked. The whole room was silent. L stared straight at Light.

"Ok, I call the adjournment of this meeting until next week on the 8th July. Thank you for your attendance" L announced before standing up and walking away. As the group dispersed, Near sat angrily, pawing at the table and scratching the gloss coat off it with his sharp fingernails. He silently stared at the gloss chipping away. His lungs felt heavy, and weak. He wanted to vomit, but he felt as if he would bring his insides up as well. His breaths were shallow and shaky.

"_My love... Has been taken from me. I need to get Ryuuzaki-dono back... Before Light, no, Kira destroys him!_" Near whimpered in his mind. His thoughts were so panicked, so rushed, they felt as if they bounced off his skull and each other. Near stood up and walked out into the corridor.

"_I need to think of a plan to beat Kira at his own game..._"

HQ: L and Near's bedroom, 11:29am, 1st July 2009

Near sat on the shag carpet with his Lego. He was always questioned about his Lego. 'Why would a genius need Lego?', they would ask. Near always argued that it was like L's eating habits; it helped him reason, and sharpened his analytical skills. In reality, Near just loved his Lego. It allowed him to hone in his creative instincts, and he felt it was cathartic building grand masterpieces and hurling bricks at it. He put together a few little Lego people. One representing L, one for Light and one for himself. He dangled 'L' and 'Light' above his head. He bent 'Light' over and started whamming 'L' into the back of it. He dropped 'Light' and picked 'Near' up. Near had a thought. He put the Lego people down and rummaged through his box of Lego, which was almost as tall as him. Half an hour later, Near recreated the interior of the Kanto Cafe and the hallway where Light threatened L. He placed the Lego people inside the hallway model. He scratched his head and tried to remember what was said, for he was awake almost the whole time. He placed 'Near' in 'L''s arms. He walked them halfway down the hallway and picked up 'Light' hesitantly, pausing for memory. He placed 'Light' at the end of the hallway and walked him up behind 'L'.

"You asshole" Near whispered, imitating Light. He picked up 'L' and 'Near' and trotted them along the circles of the Lego. He planted their feet down and brought 'Light' closer. He raised 'Light''s arm to reach for his hair.

"What the fuck is Near to you?" 'Light' asked.

"You make it so obvious that your relationship with him is more than co-workers"

"You have a choice: Me or Near. Choose me, and your secret's safe. Choose Near... You can guess what'll happen to the little _bozu_". Near led 'Light' out of the door. He put 'Light' aside as 'L' and 'Near' made their way to the Kanto Cafe replica. He sat them in the far corner, where L and Near sat the other day. He skipped the Earl Tea part and dived straight into where he needed the answers.

"Consent?" 'Near' asked.

"... It concerns you" 'L' replied.

"Light has been noticeably jealous of our 'friendship'. He thinks we are too close, which we are very close, and that he should be the only one who sleeps with me. Light reckons because we had a drunken one night stand that I am his partner. Because of my excellent manipulation skills and being Light's weakness, I can give him a chance to... Kill you..." 'L' paused, and so did Near. He brought his sleeve to his watering eyes. He suddenly remembered what was to come next. He sighed heavily and continued. He needed to know what was underlying L and Light.

"Now, I know for certain that one of the outcomes will be that Light is not Kira after all, but if he is, I can coax him to show me his style of killing and we can try and fool him into 'killing you'. After that, we will definately have Kira. He's a candle in the wind... A candle I plan on extinguishing" 'L' stated. Near reminded himself of the look in L's eyes. His eyes gleamed with the shred of hope that he had clung to for yeas after taking on the investigation. Near focused back on his Lego scenario.

"But Ryuuzaki-dono... What if something doesn't go according to plan?" 'Near' asked. Near paused again, biting his sleeve to stop him from crying. He resumed after a moment, hesitantly.

"Then I will hand you back into the care of Wammy and I will either die or call off the Kira investigation, whatever happens first" 'L' said. He threw the Jego back in its box. Near just had to think now.  
"_Ryuuzaki-dono... I'll do anything in my power to protect you from that vile crim... Even if it means death..._" he thought, with a strange sense of achievement refreshing his groggy mind. He wasn't going to let anything stand in his way, even the most notorious serial killer in Japanese history, from protecting the one he loves.

HQ: L's Study, 11:30am, 1st July 2009

Meanwhile, L and Light sat next to each other, arms around the other. Light looked up at L lovingly.

"Hey, L" he asked sweetly. L, his patience with Light was fraying rapidly, sighed.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"... What would you say if I... Were Kira...?" Light grinned. L stared down at him. He smiled back.

"What do you mean, Light? Are you suggesting you are Kira? I don't think you are" he smirked.

"_Now, my plan can go into motion... I hope Near-kun is ok..._" L thought. Light scoffed.

"I bet you I am. I could kill you right now... If I wern't so in love with you..." Light said before kissing his cheek.

"_Thought there was a catch..._" L rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back to Light.

"I think I have to go check on Near, I haven't heard from him--" L said, lifting himself up. He felt Light's grasp on the back of his shirt.

"If you go to him... I will KILL HIM!" Light's flustered face growled.

"_So tempremental... Need to play it carefully with this one_" L thought. He sat back down facing Light.

"How do you think you could get away with murder?" L asked. Light smirked.

"I've gotten away with it for YEARS now! Over 10,000 criminals and wrong-doers have died by my hand... And my Note... L, together, you and I could become gods of a new world! We will sit on a throne above the wicked and spare the innocent of the wrong-doers of society. There is no one I'd rather have sitting by my side than you, L" Light smiled, clutching to L's hand.

"_Oh Jesus, he can't decide how he's feeling! Wait a minute... Note?_" L asked himself.

"What note, Light-kun?" L asked. Light scoffed and folded his arms.

"Now I can't tell you. I actually DON'T want to get caught, L, unless I get to be chained to you again!" Light chuckled, nuzzling L's neck. L rolled his eyes and sighed. His head turned slowly and his lips met with Light's. Light moaned into L's surreptitious lips, as both of their lips and tongues contorted together. L slowly broke the kiss and put his hand on Light's thigh, stroking it softly. Light gasped as the motions built up a little higher up his thigh.

"What makes you think I'll let you get caught?"L whispered into Light's face, before pressing his thin lips against Light's. Light went to grab L's crotch, but was stopped by his forceful hand.

"No, Light. If you want something, you have to earn it" L said, trying to hold back his annoyance. He pushed the eager hand to rest on Light's knee. Light looked confused.

"But... Last time...?" Light's voice croaked. L looked at him in his standard half-asleep look.

"Last time, I wanted sex. I couldn't find Near, so I--" L bit his tongue.

"_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit_" the scenarios running through his mind were, of course, the worst. Light could tell the investigative team, he could tell the police, he could kill him. Instead, Light remained silent, and confused.

"...So you what?" he probed, oblivious to having L and Near's sexual relationship exposed to him. L cleared his throat.

"I went to the kitchen to wait for him, we were about to discuss Kira theories. Then you turned up, insulting my breakfast" he lied. Light laughed.

"Ok, L. I believe you. And your breakfast looked more like something out of _Pokemon_ than actual food" he said with a cute smile. L chuckled nervously. He felt as if he got away with murder.

"_I CAN lie after all... Going to need it later_" he said, mentally clicking his heels

"Ok. I will show you how I kill the crims, IF..." Light bit his smirk. L's wide eyes grew wider. He was genuinely worried.

"... IF you announce our love to the Kira Investigation Team" he concluded. L feel himself shrink into a ball. He hated being intimidated, especially by someone as seemingly-strong-but-not as Light is. L rubbed his temples with his hand, burying his face straight into his palm.

"Ok, Light, I'll do it after you show me how you kill" L urged. Light crossed his arms.

"You don't trust me" Light pouted. L balled one of his fists. He hated pouting, all forms of pouting.

"Light, if you don't, I'll have you taken off the team" he growled

"That doesnt matter to me... You're still my boyfriend"

"No. We WERE drunken one-night-fuck-buddies. We ARE co-workers on the most serious case in Japanese history. Maybe even world history" L said. Light laughed.

"Well, there may be a way to fast track my confession..." Light implied.

"Light, we can't, not right now" L said.

"No, not that. I'll tell you how I kill... If you tell me why you are using Near to get to me" Light chuckled as he played with a short tuft of light brown hair near his ear. L shook his head, with a grin on his face. He started to chuckle, quietly. Light's brow furrowed.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed. L inhaled and laughed.

"I'm sorry, Light, but I could swear you thought I am using a little boy to make you jealous" L chuckled again. Light kept his stone cold stare, his face didnt move an inch.  
"So why are you using him?" he asked with a completely motionless face. L sighed and stared up at the ceiling

"He is a brilliant thinker. He is the heir to my alias, my fortune and my reputation. He is an amazing 10 year old... Apart from that... He makes me feel like... A father" L sighed with a heavy heart. Lights expression wore thin. His eyes gazed upon the saddened L.

"What?" Light asked in awe.

"_Hooray for the art of perfect lying_" L thought

"Its true. I've always wanted a son to carry my name on, to depend on me, to love me the way a child loves his father. I want to experience that love, because I never had a father" he said. He trapped his head between his knees and remained silent. Light looked upon him and put his hand on the back of his soft, messy hair.

"We can adopt" he offered desperately. L's head shot up and he stood up.

"That is no option. He wouldn't inherit my traits, nor my intelligence" he stated. Light looked at his feet in defeat.

"So... You don't want to be with me... You want a woman?" he asked, his voice thick with despair. L squatted down in front of him, lifting his head with his forefinger.

"I am straight, after all, Light. Just because I indulge in the company and pleasure of a man, doesn't mean it automatically makes me gay" L said. Light took a deep breath and let his body flop in front of him. He was a broken man, and L could tell. He was gaining his leverage over Light.

"But I do love you, Light, but I'm not _in love_ with you. If we even tried to have a relationship, let alone adopt, it would crumble under the weight of the investigation" L stated. Light looked up at L. He could see that Light was going to do anything to be with him.

"But L... I will do anything. I'll show you how I kill. Right now! Give me a name!" Light cried desperately.

"_Note? Name? What the fuck is he playing at?_" L asked himself. L had a brainwave.

"_Wait... What if he's... Lying? I have no way to validate it. Oh fuck! I should have planned this better!_" L panicked. He watched Light pull out a black notebook, with 'Death Note' printed on it. He presented it to L. As L reached out, Light drew back a little.

"Remember that theory you had on Shinigami? If you touch this notebook, you will see the Shinigami that has been aiding me for the last two years" Light said. L nodded and poked the cover of the notebook. He felt a powerful dizzy spell course throughout his body, he fell off his chair from the overwhelming rush throughout his body. As he regained consciousness about a minute later, he climbed on his chair. He saw Light, he saw everything was the same. Except for a huge 8ft, skinny Shinigami standing behind Light, eating an apple.

"Well hiya!" the Shinigami said, waving his skinny hand. His arms and hands looked like branches of trees, as did the rest if his body.

"AHHH FUCK!" L screamed as he threw his hands in the air. He fell to the floor once again and crawled into a ball. Light laughed.

"L, meet Ryuuk, the previous owner of the Death Note" he gestured to the shinigami behind him. L slowly looked up to Ryuuk and sat back on his chair. He cleared his throat.

"Greetings, Shinigami-kun" he said. Ryuuk laughed.

"This is the human you always speak of? The one you want me to kill?" he asked Light. Light shook his head.

"Not anymore, Ryuuk. We're in love" Light's teeth gleamed as he grinned. L rolled his eyes.

"Back to business, Light... How will you prove your powers?" L asked. Light smiled.

"I just need a name... Any name..." he said, grinning.

"_What is Near's name?_" he asked himself. L furrowed his brows.

"I'm not letting you kill Near" he said.

"_Fuck_" Light thought, biting his lip.

"Who would you like me to kill? I'll kill someone in the team if I have to, just so you can see it yourself" he desperately pleaded. L had a thought.

"Wait, we don't have to kill anyone. Lend me the Note and we can make links between the names in here" he said. Light handed him the thin, black notebook. L smoothed his fingers over the cover.

"_This little notebook... Caused in excess of 10,000 deaths..._" he stared in amazement. Light chuckled.

"It is pretty amazing, the powers of the Death Note. Go on, open it" he dared. L flipped the cover of the Death Note with his forefingers and skimmed over the 'How to Use' section. A cold, prickly feeling developed inside L. He done it. He had finally caught Kira. His eyes skimmed over the names of the fallen. He felt sick.

"_All these people... Dead. How could I let this happen? Why didn't I just incarcerate him when I first started suspecting him?_" L angrily asked himself. He flipped back to the 'How to Use' section.

"So, you write in someone's name, while thinking of their face, and in 40 seconds, they'll die?' L asked.

"Exactly, unless you write exactly how and when you want them to die. Then you have 6 minues and 40 seconds to finish writing" he stated. L's eyes widened. The powers of the Death Note bamboozled him. He had no logical explanation as to how these deaths occur just because Light wrote their name.

"L, please let me kill Near so we can be together forever" Light begged. L stood up, and Light dived to his feet and wrapped his arms around L's thighs.

"What makes him that much better than me? Why do you choose him over me?" Light sobbed, pleading on his knees. He rested his head just below L's crotch. L looked down on the pathetic display.

"Because I love him" he said, before peeling a broken Light off his legs. He dropped the Death Note at his feet before walking away.

HQ: L and Near's Bedroom, 11:35am, 1st July 2009

"_Hope Kira hasn't gotten to him...I'm ever so worried_" he thought. He heard his door open, Near ignored it.

"Near-kun?" L's velvety voice projected through the air. Near had never felt such a sense of relief. He turned around, and L stood, towering over him.

"RYUUZAKI-DONO!" he wailed. Near dropped to the floor with his head buried into his hands. L crouched down and held Near close to him, letting himself get drenched in Near's tears. He stroked Near's fluffy white hair, twisting his fingers through it. He slightly pushed Near away, with his hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Near-kun?" L asked. L was starting to get confused, he had always been a hollow shell when it came to feelings. He was truly concerned for Near, for the first time.

"I just thought... Kira... I was so worried" Near sobbed, falling back into L's arms. L gently kissed Near's forehead.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, the investigation will soon be over and we can get back to a life of peace" L murmured.

"R-Ryuuzaki-dono" he said, muffled by L's shoulder.

"Come on, little Near-kun, let's calm down over some tea" L said, wiping Near's tears with his finger. He smiled.  
"Kira will never get--" L said. Light happened to be standing near the door.

"Get what?" he asked. Near stood up.

"I know you're Kira! I worked it out from the first day I saw you!" Near yelled.

"_Kind of makes me look like an idiot.. I'm glad he's my heir._" L thought.

"So what? I did it to be with L. I am a fully grown man, you are a child. You don't stand a chance with L" Light sneered.

"There must be something wrong with you if you would rather fuck a little boy then an adult, L" he smirked. L stood up, guarding Near.

"There must be something wrong if you are jealous of a 10 year old boy" he said. Light laughed.

"Whatever you say, paedophile, but I think the child protection police would agree with me, there" he said.

L took a step forward.  
"Don't. Move. Or I will kill you where you stand!" Light threatened with gritted teeth. He pulled out the Death Note from his carry bag.

"I have the power to kill you both. I can make you kill each other, I can make you kill yourselves, or I can give you heart attacks" Light said with a smirk. L laughed.

"What's so funny, L? I don't think the prospect of death is funny at all' Light frowned.

"You're bluffing - you don't know our real names" L said. Light laughed.

"Yes I do. Coincidentally, haven't you noticed that Watari has been missing for a while?" he said. L's eyes widened. He was silent. He dropped to his knees.

"Watari..." he murmured with tears in his eyes. Light crouched in front of L.

"I showed him the Note, and told him I would kill him unless he told me your names" he murmured.

"He told me, but I killed him because he saw the Note" he added. L slowly looked up at Light.

"You..." he growled. Light stood up and pushed L over with his foot. He took a few steps back, and pulled the Death Note out.

"You have 40 seconds to say goodbye, before I kill you both" Light said, his pen touching the Note. L looked at Near. Near ran into his arms and they cried in each other's arms.

"Goodbye, Near-kun"

"Goodbye, Ryuuzaki-dono"

"I love you"  
"I love you too, Near-kun"

They looked at each other and they kissed, knowing it would be the last time they would ever hold each other. Light rolled his eyes in disgust. He began to scrawl the names into the Death Note.

**Lawliet L. Heart attack at 11:40am, 1st July 2009.**

**Nate River. Heart attack at 11:40am, 1st July 2009.**

The couple held each other silently, clinging on before the excruciating pain occured.

"_Five, four, three, two, one..._" Light silently counted down each tick of his watch. He looked at L and Near. They screamed with pain.  
"Ryuuzaki-dono!"

"Near-kun!"

They kissed with their dying breath before collapsing to the ground. They were dead. A tear slid down Light's face.

"I wish we could have lived the life I so desperately wanted, L" he whispered before walking away. He lit the Death Note with a lighter he had in his pocket. He dropped it near L's head and watched the room quickly catch fire. He shut the door and locked it.

"_Goodbye... Kira_"

**End**


End file.
